Ein bisschen Vampirisch
by xXUtaXx
Summary: AU Twilight! OC! Meine Schwester wollte, dass ich ihre Geschichte hochlade. Das ganze hat aber einen etwas anderen Dreh zur ganzen "Wandlungs" Sache! Späterer Gastauftritt von Alice!


Prolog

Es ist lange her. Es ist sogar sehr lange her. Damals, als ich wie ihr war, konnte ich mein Glück nicht finden. Vielleicht war es auch nie meine Bestimmung glücklich zu sein, na ja so fern es überhaupt Bestimmung gibt. Aber ich glaube dass ich an jenem Tag in die Verdammnis gestoßen wurde. In die absolute Verdammnis aus der es kein entkommen gibt. Und dort bin ich immer noch, verbringe den kläglichen Rest der Ewigkeit in einem dunklen Alptraum. Einem Alptraum der sich immer wieder wiederholt. Und dennoch bewege ich mich, dennoch kämpfe ich, dennoch lebe ich – habe noch nicht aufgegeben -, falls die Definition von Leben sich aus eigener Kraft zu bewegen lautet. Aber Atmen muss ich nicht, mein Herz schlägt schon so lange nicht mehr und ich werde auch nicht älter. Ich fühle mich einfach tot. Das ist das was man normalerweise unter tot versteht. Kommt der Name daher? Untot! Nicht Lebendig und auch nicht fähig zu sterben. Ein schrecklicher zustand dem man nicht entkommen kann. Wenn man mich umbringen würde, würde ich in einer anderen ebene weiter existieren. Aber so lasse ich unschuldige büßen. Mir bleibt keine Wahl. Aber wer weiß ob ich die ergriffen hätte…

Was soll's, ich bin durstig und das letzte Mal das ich etwas bekommen habe ist schon länger her.

In der Nacht,

erwachen sie…

die kalten Wesen.

In der Nacht,

schleichen sie…

die kalten Wesen.

In der Nacht,

suchen sie…

die kalten Wesen.

In der Nacht,

trinken sie…

die kalten Wesen.

In der Nacht,

töten sie…

die kalten Wesen.

Denn die Nacht ist ihr Tag,

und das Blut ist ihr Wasser.

…Das sind die kalten Wesen!!!

Kapitel 1: Jagd

Es war Nacht, Neumond. In 15 tagen war wieder Vollmond, wie ich den hasste! Die Nacht der Werwölfe. Aber es war egal, denn es war unsere Nacht: Die Nacht der kalten Wesen. Eine andere Bezeichnung als die die Menschen verwendeten. Eine leichte Brise blies mir eine Strähne ins Gesicht. Ich hatte lange glatte schwarze haare die mir bis zur hüfte reichten. In dieser Nacht trug ich sie offen obgleich das unpraktisch war. Ich ließ den Wind mit meinem haaren spielen. Noch befand ich mich im Wald wo unsere Höhle lag. Aber bald würde ich die Stadt erreichen. Es gab dort jemanden den ich schon länger im Auge hatte. Ein junger Krieger, ich hatte schon lange entschlossen das er den Kuss empfangen sollte. Und zwar in dieser Nacht. Ich war am Waldrand angekommen und konnte durch die Rosen Ranken, das Stadttor sehen. Im selben Moment löste ich mich auf. Eine Fähigkeit die man mit dem Kuss empfing. In der dunkeln Nacht sah man mich nicht. Gar nicht. Nun war ich am Stadttor angekommen, ich ging einfach hindurch. Da ich wusste das er nicht in seiner Wohnung war versuchte ich es dort erst gar nicht. Als erstes ging ich in eine enge Gasse um mich dort zu matreal iesieren. Ich trug eine Schwarze Mönchs Kutte. Die Kapuze zog ich mir über. Auf der Straße war noch betrieb. Aber die meisten waren Helden. Kein normaler Mensch würde sich um diese Zeit in einer so großen Stadt wie dieser herumtreiben den in jeder Gasse konnte der Tot liegen. Ein paar Stadtwachen liefen vereinzelt umher. Die Menschen hatten Wind von den Vampiren bekommen. Überall roch es nach Knoblauch und über jedes zweite Haus hatte ein Kreuz an der Tür hängen. Deshalb war es zurzeit den jungen Vampiren verboten diese Stadt zu betreten, sie konnten die Helden zu unserem Unterschlupf führen. Eine kleine Gruppe Klerikern kam mir entgegen. Vier stück. Mittelstark. Aber leicht angetrunken. Die Stadt heuerte wie bescheuert Kleriker an aber die bekamen so viel Geld das sie es kaum ausgeben konnten. Ich denke ich müsste dem Bürgermeister mal eine Lektion verteilen. Denn der hatte richtig Angst. In Gedanken spielte ich mit der Versuchung zu ihm zu gehen und ihm eine Lektion zu verteilen als ich plötzlich vor einer Taverne stand. Zum Gaukler. Ich seufzte tief bevor ich die Tür öffnete und mich dem Geruch preisgab. Blut! Dreckiges Blut, Sauberes Blut, süßes Blut und sogar Adliges blut. Ganz in einer Ecke saß eine Frau in einem schwarzen Mantel die mit einer schwarzen Gestalt redete. Man merkte ihr an das sie Adelig war, auch wenn sie das zu verbergen versuchte. Ich ging weiter Mordaufträge von Adligen waren nichts Besonderes. Der Wirt war Müde. „ Hallo", ich sprach verführerisch. „ Was kann ich dir geben, süße?". Ich lächelte „Ein Zimmer". Als er sich umdrehte um mir einen Schlüssel zu geben sagte ich „ Die Nummer 18, bitte". „ Äh miss, die ist schon verge". „Ich weiß", entgegnete ich. Einen Moment sah er mich Überrascht an. Dann dachte er sich seinen Teil und gab mir einen Ersatz Schlüssel. „ Äh ja, hier bitte", er gab mir die Schlüssel ohne ein weiteres Wort und ich verabschiedete mich. Langsam ging ich die Treppen hoch.


End file.
